Killing is Their Game, Running is Our Way
by The Weeping Rose
Summary: Cammie Morgan wanted to keep everyone safe and the only way to do that was to leave her home behind. With the Circle closing in on her, she can only turn to the one person who she loves and trusts: Zach Goode


**Were Going Where?**

Have you ever wanted to run away from life...

To leave your family, friends, and childhood in the dust...

To start a completely new slate where your the only decision maker in it...

While many people want to just leave their old lives behind them for a chance of a little freedom, I'm leaving to save my loved ones from harms way. My name is Cameron Morgan, Cammie for short, and I will do anything to keep my friends and family safe...

Even if it means dying in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Gallagher Academy<strong>

**June 19, 2011, Midnight**

**Passageway of Hell**

I have found many passageways throught the entire Gallagher Academy, one of them being The Passageway of Hell. It was the only passageway that could get me out of the academy without any detection. The only problem with it was the fact that it was that it was a gigantic maze that had so many twist and turns in it, that you can get lost and confused in a very short amount of time. The only good apart of being a spy at a very young age is that you learn to mark a path that is not only helpfull, but is also invisable to the naked eye.

Right as I entered the maze I noticed something was off. My marked trail of small in-noticeable red dots was not present on any of the celling high metal walls that made up the maze.

_I remember that I exactly placed a red dot on the west side of each metal wall after about ten feet of the entrence. Then I placed another dot on each panel that turned toward the ending spot of the passageway. So why isn't it there?_

My eyes scanned the entire west wall and then the east. After finding no red dot I decided that if I could find the end of the passageway when I was eight then I could find it again at sixteen.

I started to move my body around each curve, memorizing each step that I was taking.

**10 Feet: **Walked straight till I got to Curve 1

**20 Feet: **After turning at Curve 1, stopped at the intersecting point at Curve 2 and Curve 3. I then decided to take Curve 3

**30 Feet: **Turned into Curve 6 which was outlined by Curve Four which was crossed over with Curve 3 and Curve 5

**40 Feet: **Went down a lower tunnel that was underneath Curve 9, since Curve 7 and 8 were both an on-going curve point

**50 Feet: **Took Curve 12 that was a three way path with Curve 10, 11, and 13

**60 Feet: **Crawled up an opening in Curve 14 which connected to an underground tunnel that lead to Curve 16, 17, and 18

**70 Feet: **Turned into Curve 20, after taking Curve 16, and started walking straight into a lower tunnel that led into an intersection

**80 Feet: **Took Curve 18 which led to another smaller tunnel that led to a small opening in Curve 20, 21, and 22

**90 Feet: **Walked into Curve 23, after going into Curve 21, and followed it at the its ending point

"What went wrong." I said, as I ended up and a dead end. I was focused at the dead end that I didn't even relize that someone was standing right behind me, until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me flush against rock hard abs.

"Why are you here Gallagher Girl?" A cocky voice whispered into my ear. I didn't even have to look back to know that Zachary Goodey, the most cocky assed person in the entire world, was the one who was holding me.

"I could ask you the same thing Blackthorne Boy." I turned myself into his arms and locked my mud colored eyes with his striking cat eyes. His brown hair was disheveled in places, giving him that bad boy persona that I have come to love.

"What lets say, hypothetically of course, that I was on my way to say goodbye to a certain girl, and when I entered her room and I find that she's not there." He bent his head lower to mine. "So I turn on a tracker, that somehow ended up in a goodbye present, and find that she is trying to sneak out of her academy." He pulled me closer to him. "So being the helpfull guy I am I follow her here."

"Well since were speaking hypothetically, what if I say that the certain girl that you were looking for didn't want you here?" A cocky smile flashed across his face as he lowered his head even more towards mine. We were so close that I could feel the heat of his breath against my mouth, making our breathes mingle together in something that reminded me of a forever entwining dance.

"Then I would tell that certain girl that it didn't matter what she did or didn't want she's stuck with me." And with that he lowered his lips on mine. The kiss started out passionate and soft but soon turned hard and lustfull (Not that I mind). He nipped my bottom lip but I refused to open my mouth and let him in. This time he bit down a little harder but just like the last time I didn't allow him entrence.

"Cammie don't make me force your mouth open." He whispered inot my ear before he nipped it. He placed his lips right back on mine and this time when he bit my lip I allowed him access. His tongue fought mine for dominance neither one of us letting the other one win. (In the end Zach won. Damn him!)

"Zach this is not the time or place for this." I whisperd as Zach kissed down my neck. A part of me wanted to just let Zach keep doing what he was doing, but the rational part of my brain knew that I needed to leave the Academy before sunrise. So by listening to the rational part of my brain, (sadly) I removed my body from his.

"Gallagher Girl I wasn't done yet." Zach tried to grab a hold of my body, but I quickly dodged his arms.

"Zach I need to get out of here, I don't have time to full around with you." I said as I backed my body all the way up against one of the metal walls. I locked my eyes with Zack's, and before I could blink Zack had his arms pinned rigth beside my head. Escaping was now not even plosable.

"And where do you think you are going to go Gallagher Girl." He lowered his face to mine. "What city, state, nation, and how are you going to get there. Did you even think of everyone who was around you? People would go looking for you, I would go looking for you, you can't conquer everything by yourself not matter how hard you try."

"Then what do you expect me to do Zach? Just watch everyone I love get killed because the COC was looking for me?" I whispered to him. He rested his forehead against mine, and slowly dropped his arms and drifted them around my waist.

"I expect you to come leave with me." He pulled me in tighter against him. "I have everything already planned out. All you have to do is say yes and we will leave this very second."

**Pro: **Zach has everything planned out

**Con: **I could be putting him in even more danger with the COC

*****FLASAHBACK*****

_"We're the only ones that the COC can't afford to lose." He whispered to me. "We can run away together, un-seen, un-heard, we can do this." _

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

And right there right then the answer was as clear as day to me...

"Alright Zach I'll go with you." And with that Zach leaned down and swept me up in a very passionate kiss. The only thing that kept bugging me was I didn't have a clue where we were going.

**Author: This is the first chapter XD I will try to update very soon, I hope ya liked it. P.S. I don't own the Gallagher Series XD **


End file.
